


Of the Good Kind

by Bucky_Lokison



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Demon Jesse McCree, Demons, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Oni Genji Shimada, Oni Hanzo Shimada, Other, Polyamory, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wraith, Wraith Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky_Lokison/pseuds/Bucky_Lokison
Summary: Demon hunters have gone thin, Angel demon hunters even thinner. You are a rare breed indeed; one of the only breeds that can expel higher lever demons with relative ease.Maybe your gut was wrong, but it never has been before. Maybe some creatures aren’t as evil as they’re made out to be, but then again, the dividing line between good and bad is a thin one.Overwatch has always existed in the morally grey area, the creation of Blackwatch proved as much, but since when had they recruited Demons and Wraiths?





	Of the Good Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836996) by [OverwatchingYouSleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverwatchingYouSleep/pseuds/OverwatchingYouSleep). 

> I'll be sure to include warnings before the start of a chapter. Most of the noncon is going to happen later in the story, but it may be referenced. I'll warn for the referencing too.

The surge in demonic activity coinciding with the Omnic Crisis _and_ the fall of Overwatch was not a mere coincidence. You knew as much. Albeit most demons that ascended were low level, the sheer amount of them was overwhelming to the hunter community.

If you got to the Incubus or Succubus soon enough, (Incubus being the lowest level of demon, Succubus being the next level up), they wouldn’t cause many problems… Only a few possesions with minor consequence. It sounds terrible—and it is—but compared to the Oni demon class kidnapping hordes to subjugate as slaves, they’re the equivalent of ants to a spider. Demons of seperate classes tolerate each other at best, the stronger feasting on the weaker.

So why don’t you just let the Oni population take care of the Incubi and Succubi? It seems like a good idea, hunters even tried before, but stepped back in as soon as they realized that Oni’s consume the power of the demons they’ve consumed.

From then on, the only class on Earth that surpasses the Oni is the Wraith. The latter are rare, very rare, as they weren’t originally demons. Wraiths are born as Angels (or even Archangels), but once tormented to corruption, they become the misty horror they’re most reputable as.

And at the top of the food chain, is the Diablo. This demon has no physical human form, as possesion leads a vessel of any organic material to be consumed from the inside out. A Diablo is knighted by Lucifer himself, and defeated only by Archangels of immense power.

Luckily, the last Diablo was banished from its possesion of the Titan Omnic by your stronger bretheren at the end of the Omnic Crisis. Unfortunately, because the Titan Diablo had eaten the other Diablo demons, it cost majority of Heaven’s population of Angels sacrificing their lives.

So you were happy to hear about Overwatch’s recall. A chance to unite with other hunters, Angel or not, is a chance well worth it to you.

When you arrived at Watchpoint: Gibraltar, you were greeted by a soul so pure you almost revealed you halo and wings immediately.

“Winston told me about you! We’re so glad you could make it! Let me show you around, love!” The brunette zipped around you so fast that it would have disoriented you, if your reflexes weren’t at least twice as fast as a human’s.

“Uhm, hello… I didn’t catch your name,” you allow the woman to take your hand and lead you inside, the door closing and locking behind you automatically.

She pauses, “oh, right. I’m Lena, Lena Oxton.”

You respond with your name, a lazy grin resting on your face. It’s genuinely refreshing to speak with a human so nice.

The young brit continues to weave you both through the halls of Gibraltar, rambling on about the current members the reborn Overwatch has accumulated. Eventually you reach an open area with long tables lined in rows front end to the other, scattered agents eating and chatting with one another. On one side of the cafeteria lies a buffet of some sorts, half full with food and an empty kitchen to support it.

“Winston! I found him!” Lena pulls you over to a table with a gorilla sitting at the end of it. Winston smiles and pushes his glasses back up his nose.

“I don’t think he was ever lost,” there’s humour in his voice when he rises from the floor and reaches out to shake your hand, “hello, nice to finally meet you. I’m Winston.”

You take his hand, “nice to meet you too.” You try mimicking his expression, but something twinges in your stomach. Your smile comes out half-sincere.

Winston and Lena seem to take notice. “Is there something wrong? I-I know there aren’t many of us but were still recruiting. We’d really appreciate your support-”

“What? No! No, I just… It’s just me. I’ve been on my own for a while so I’m not really used to,” you gesture toward the tables, “this.”

The scientist relaxes, relief rolling of his shoulders, “oh, great!”

“You’ll like it here, I promise. I’ll introduce everyone for you,” Lena starts with the first table, “these are the oldest members, Soldier: 76, Ana, Reinhardt, Reaper, Torbjörn, and Angela.”

The giant shakes the table with his movement as he gets up to greet you, but your focus is on someone else. You barely register Reinhardt’s clap on back and his boisterous laughter, too fixated on the black abyss called eyeholes in Reaper’s mask. _Of course. It was him._ The tingling in your gut grows stronger.

Lena’s voice pulls you out of your trance, “and that’s our cowboy Jesse, our resident green cyborg ninja dude Genji, his grumpy brother Hanzo, Brigitte, Satya, Ana’s daughter Fareeha, Zarya, Jamison, Mako, Mei, Amélie, Bastion, Orisa, Hana, Lucio, and Zenyatta.”

Someone clears there throat. “You forgetting someone, _chica_?”

Lena rolls her eyes, “and Sombra.”

Your eyes take in the numerous waves, nods, and general acknowledgements to your presence.

“I know that was alot of names, but you’ll know them all eventually. Took me a while to remember a few of the new recruits…” A light blush covers Lena’s cheeks. She shakes her head, pushing you towards the table, “anyway, go make some friends!” She darts off to go chat with, was it… Brigitte?

Your thoughts are cut short as dreadlocks—Lucio—and pink bunny—Hana—approach you.

“Hey, hey!” Lucio waves.

“Hiya!” Hana bounces.

“Hi,” you give them a small wave, looking at the DJ, then at the gamer.

“Wassup! It’s nice to see a new face around here.”

“Yeah, too many old people,” Hana pops her bubblegum.

Soldier grunts in her direction and Ana shakes her head. Reinhardt lets out a hearty chuckle, “old, but no less stronger!”

“Sorry to disappoint, but I’m pretty old myself.” Although you look like you’re in your young twenties, as an Angel, you’re actually about a few centuries. Age is lost on immortal beings such as yourself.

“What? No,” Lucio looks you up and down in disbelief, “you’ve got to be our age.”

“Heh, one would think…”

“Would y’all leave the poor boy alone? He just got here n’ y’already ‘bout t’give ‘im a heart attack!” A cowboy (been a while since you’ve seen one of those) calls out from his seat near Hanzo, Genji, and Zenyatta.

“Come on over,” Lucio nods head in their direction. You spare one more glance at Reaper before following Lucio, sitting down between him and Zenyatta.

When your gaze flits up to meet Hanzo, you almost flinch. Almost. The unease flares up again, and it doesn’t bother to settle when you look at Jesse.

“Are you alright?” A smooth voice quells the disturbance, a metal hand resting on your shoulder.

You turn towards the omnic, “yeah… Yeah, I’m fine.” Zen’s aura swirls in tandem with yours and it feels… nice. He not an Angel, no. But his soul is… graced, enlightened, like an Angel’s is.

You look over his shoulder at Genji, the feeling is muted, but it’s there. The snake of discontent slithering and hissing in your ears. Silent and sneaky, but nevertheless prevailent.

It’s been a while since you’ve been this close to people before. You’ve saved them—multiple times, actually—but regularly chatting with them isn’t a normal occurance, especially after the Omnic Crisis. The amount of corruption within their souls drove most surviving Angel’s away, leaving the humans to clean up their own mess.

So it was probably just your ignorance. You forced the feeling down and swallowed your dread, pulling the corners of your lips into a smile.

* * *

  
After dinner, everyone went their separate ways. One thing was confirmed, though: Reaper _is_, in fact, a Wraith. When he fled from the table in his smokey mist, you were a bit relieved to find that one of the questions you had had been answered. For now, he’s not a threat.

Lena showed you to your room, of course. You’re 90 percent sure she’s your resident tour guide now. Not that that’s a bad thing, quite the opposite actually. You quite enjoy her company.

Once you were in your room, you found that you didn’t have anything to put in it. The only thing you really need is your Halo. Your trusty shape-shifting weapon is everything you carry, the one thing you’ve never parted with—mostly because it’s bound to your soul, but, you know, semantics.

Now that you have a room, you could fill it with all the meanlingless crap you want. The thought excited you; being able to have your own customized living space that is yours is… elevating. Maybe you could even get a pet of some sorts, like a hedgehog. Nothing big… yet. Although a winged unicorn always sounded nice… You’d have to run it by Winston later.

A knock sounded at your door. You move to answer it, but then it occured to you. There was one more person on this base you haven’t spoken to yet. “Athena?” You remember Lena mentioning the A.I. in her ramblings.

“Yes?” Her voice is astoundingly realistic, akin to an omnic. Your not sure if she is or not, but the difference is inconsequential to you.

“Could you tell me who’s at the door?”

“It’s Soldier: 76. Let him in?”

You nod. You realize, then, she can’t see you. At least not in your room, “yeah.”

The door slides open with a quiet _whoosh_. Satisfying.

“You start training tomorrow. I would take today to settle it and rest, you’ll need it,” 76 doesn’t wait for your answer before he brisquely walks off.

Okay. Nice to meet you, too. You bounce back on your twin-sized bed after the door closes. _What kind of carpet should I get? One with puppies on it. No, then I’d have to be stepping on them whenever I walk over the carpet._

You let your mind wander. Eventually it wanders back to your meeting with 76. _Wait a minute, today is almost over!_

Nothing you could do about it now, except take a long-awaited nap.


End file.
